Believe
by xsostarstruck
Summary: With her recent losing streak, Velvet Sky was a loser and everyone believed so. There was only one person in the entire TNA Locker room that still had faith in her - Velvet/Alex


Totally & Utterly complete random - Wanted to try Alex Shelly & Velvet Sky - Let me know what you think.  
Thanks. xx :)

* * *

**BELIEVE

* * *

**

_Why can't I do it? Why is it that I can't beat Sarita?_

So many questions remained unanswered but that was the biggest question that remained stuck in Velvet Sky's little mind. One of the Beautiful People – the one that's normally berated for her skills and always must count on her Canadian Best friend, Angelina Love – couldn't prove herself to anyone, especially with Sarita around.

She'd been known as one of the members of the Beautiful People, Angelina Love's BFF and now she was being given a new name around the locker room – thanks to Sarita of course – and it was none other than loser.

Every single time she heard the word, she could imagine seeing Sarita's little face making some annoyed expressions while making a 'L' shape with her fingers and raised it up to her forward and repeatedly said – Velvet, your nothing but a loser – on and on again.

The words hurt. For a girl whose gimmick was to eliminate every ugly person one at a time – it was difficult being the victim, when she at one point was the victimizer. Lately, she's had no one to talk to. Angelina was too preoccupied with the stalker/creep – Winter – who has been terrorizing the duo and even given Velvet vibes that she's trying to come between the Beautiful People. She clearly had no one to talk to, no one to give her that reassurance. She would be with one half of the Motor City Machine Guns – Chris Sabin – but he's been M.I.A since he lost his title.

He had the title of being her boyfriend but he was acting far from being there. Not answering phone calls or text, Velvet was beginning to think that he just didn't care anymore and neither should she. He was supposed to be there – in the good and the bad – but he was nowhere to be found.

Following her match up, Velvet was left all alone in the back. She remained seated against some of the production equipment and quietly sat there. Not a mumble escaped her lips nor a single breath – she was just no in the right space at the moment.

Just when she thought she was alone, she unexpectedly received some company she hadn't been expecting, especially coming from him. The five o'clock shadowed remained dark again his cheeks and he had two thick dark lines under her eyes. Alex Shelley – Chris's best friend and the other half to the Motor City Machine guns. His face expressed concerned, as he took the occupied space beside Velvet Sky. She could only wonder what he wanted from her.

"Even though you lost, you still put on one hell of a match," He had to give her the props she deserved. He always believed Velvet was a knockout with plenty of potential and after so long, he finally sees the effort coming out through her, "Your improving and that bulldog you did out there was sick!"

"You don't have to be nice to me," The Knockout answered sternly, feeling that he wasn't caring at all, "Don't give me your pity. Sarita and this entire locker room thinks I am a loser and she's right. I can't beat her, I can't wrestle and I have to count on other people to actually win. She's right and I know everyone around me thinks I'm a loser. I am a loser, I should just face it."

"What? No – I don't think you're a loser –"

"You don't have to be nice."

"I'm not being nice – I'm just being honest."

When he said that, Velvet took the opportunity and faced the former tag team champion. Something was telling her that there was something genuine coming through this and it made her feel much better. Maybe he was telling her the truth."

"You really don't think I'm a loser?"

He nodded, "Not even a little bit. Honestly, I remember when you first came into this locker room and I always knew you had it in you. These past few months, you were doing awesome. The head scissors, the DDT, Bulldog – I could go on and on. You're really stepping out of your element and I'm digging your finisher too."

"The Skyliner?"

"And it has a sick name too – the Skyliner. I can hear Tazz saying – Velvet Sky has hit the skyliner – and the crowd probably goes nuts," He smiled and she laughed, "Vel, I'm just trying to tell you that you shouldn't give up. You're an awesome wrestler and you're getting better and better by each day and you're going to beat Sarita."

"And if I don't I'll have to retire," She released an unwitty sigh, "I don't want to leave TNA. I love it here so much. If I leave, there won't be any more Beautiful People and I won't be able to win the Knockouts title – something I want so badly. It's going to suck if I have to leave TNA."

"– But that won't happen."

"And how are you so sure Alex Shelley? How are you so sure that I'm going to beat Sarita?"

He simply smirked and stood to his feet and he looked down at Velvet, "Because your Velvet Sky, damn it. Your Velvet sky, one of the Beautiful People, a former tag champion and you're a knockout. You're not going to give up and I will not let you. In fact, I'll help."

"You're going to help me?"

"Yes – Since Chris isn't around, I can give you a hand with a few things. You'll be my Rocky, I suppose but you won't have to run up to City Hall or anything like that."

As she stood up onto her feet, she offered another laugh. Velvet looked into his eyes and smiled, "Thanks Alex – I'm happy someone here had faith in me," And out of nowhere, Velvet wrapped her arms around his body and embraced the man, "I'm so happy someone here believes in me."

He smiled. He was happy to give Velvet that little push she needed and in the embrace, he whispered into her ear, "I'll always believe in you."

* * *

**A/N:** Short & Sweet.  
Always had a little thing for these two together and it's a little different from my usual WWE.  
What did you think? Feedback is always appreciated.  
Review please :) thanks xx


End file.
